


The Surprise

by TheMultiShipper



Series: Mpreg [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Sakura is useless?, SasuNaru - Freeform, its a 'could've been' fic, its based off the end of the episode, mentioned mpreg, unplanned fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think could've happened during/after the fight<br/>Naruto Shippuden episode 214</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So i was scrolling around on youtube and i got so moved b this one part, I just HAD to write it. It was unplanned.

“Yes, yes. Alright, I understand,” White Zetsu answered.

Watery footsteps was heard through the water.

“Naruto,” Kakashi said, alarmed and shocked. “I know. Don’t worry, I’m alright,” Naruto dismisses.  “There is just one thing I want to make sure I say to Sasuke before he leaves.”

On the other side of the water…

“Let’s go, Sasuke,” Madara declared. “Not yet,” Sasuke stated, watching Naruto walk towards him, curious as to what the dobe is planning.

Madara turned and saw the Jinchuuriki standing 10 feet from them. Sasuke stood up from his crouched position and focused on Naruto.

“Sasuke, do you remember?” Naruto asked. “Do you remember what you said to me long ago at the Final Valley? The thing about high-leveled shinobi?”

_“When two shinobi are powerful enough, they are able to read each other’s thoughts simply by an exchange of fists; without ever uttering a single word,” Sasuke said. “You’ve always been naïve, Naruto. Tell me, do you know what I’m thinking right now at this very moment? Can you read my MIND?!”_

“Trading blows just now, I learned a lot about you and what you’re thinking. It means we’ve become high-level shinobis, Sasuke; both you and me. So Sasuke, how about it: Can you tell me what it is I’m thinking right now? Can you… read my mind? And can you understand that if you and I fight each other…we’ll both die?” Sasuke stared impassively.

“Sasuke, if you attack the Hidden Leaf, I’ll have no choice. I will fight you, don’t doubt that. Until that day, save your hatred. Then, you could throw all of it right at me. I’m the only one who could handle all that hate, do you understand?! I’m the only one who could fulfill that duty.”

Sasuke gasped low in throat in disbelief and shock.

 “So I’ll bear the burden of your hatred. And I’ll die with you,” Naruto promised.

Silence,

“What is it with you, huh?! Just what in the hell do you WANT FROM ME?! Why are you so fixated on me?!” Sasuke angrily asked.

“Because you’re my friend,” Naruto gently answered. The wind blew around them as Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock.

“Sasuke, from the moment we met, I knew it would take a lot of work, if I was ever was going to understand you.”

Naruto held out his right arm, hand in a fist. “Exchanging punches is the way we could understand each other, I know that. Like I said just now, it means that both of us have become high-level shinobi. Once we really understand each other, your hatred will go away. Just like mine when I met Iruka-sensei. I haven’t given up on you, not yet. I _will_ take you back to the Hidden Leaf Village. I’ll never change my mind,” Naruto declared.

Sakura’s lips quivered as she tried to refrain from crying. ‘Naruto…you…’

Naruto put his arm down. “Hehe, alright. I guess that I’m done nagging you for now, Sasuke. Dammit, this is ridiculous. I’m not any good with words, I…I shouldn’t try to lecture you,” Naruto giggled. “Well, I guess if the worse does happen,” Naruto continued, scratching his head,” and both of us end up dying, you won’t be an Uchiha and I won’t be the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki anymore. We’ll be free of our burdens and we’ll understand each other in the after-life.”

Everybody stared at Naruto. Still trying to process what he said.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not going to change. I don’t want to understand you. I won’t die; you’re the one who is going to die.”

Naruto smiled warmly. “Then we’ll die together…Sasuke.”

Sasuke smirked and hn’d, closing his eyes. He then opened his eyes,

“Fine by me, but at least I’ll take _you_ down _first_.”

“No problem; since it’s clear that you _still_ don’t respect me at all.”

“Enough, Naruto. I’ll handle Sasuke. You have to pursue your dream of becoming Hokage. I won’t let Sasuke take you down with him,” Kakashi interrupted.

“But I’m not worthy of being Hokage, if I can’t even save a friend”, Naruto replied. “Fine Sasuke, I’ll fight you.”

‘Naruto stands here with clear resolve’ Sakura thought.

_“So I’ll bear the burden of your hatred. And I’ll die with you.”_

‘While my courage and determination do nothing but continue to waver. I’m a shinobi too. But I’m always crying and relying too much on Naruto. I came here thinking I was passed all that but still I hesitate. I haven’t really prepared myself at all. I can’t do anything; I can’t say anything. All I can do, is to trust Bill (?).’

Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other from the distance. Until Kakashi interrupts again.

“Alright, I’ll leave Sasuke to you, Naruto,” Kakashi said, walking ahead of Naruto and on his right. “However, watch over my body, Sakura. I’ll get rid of Madara right now.” He activates his special Sharingan eye and prepares a jutsu.

“Don’t bother, Kakashi. That jutsu won’t work on me,” Madara states. Kakashi gasped in surprise.

“Let’s go, Sasuke” Madara demands.

“Sasuke wait!” Naruto shouted. Both Madara and Sasuke paused from their exit and turn to Naruto.

“I almost forgot to tell you something,” Naruto smiles sheepishly, scratching his head from the nerves he’s feeling. “Can you come closer? This is kind of a big deal.”

Sasuke opens his mouth to deny but stops when he sees Naruto eyes. Anxiety, fear, happiness, and love? Is swirling in those blue eyes. He instead grunts his agreement and begins walking towards Naruto.

“Better hurry that up, Sasuke. We have places to be,” Madara calls out. Sasuke ignores him. They both meet in the middle and Naruto takes an even closer step towards him; their clothes brushing against the other.

“I think you deserve to find out, revenge or not. Sasuke, I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know, I got the idea from a video on youtube:  
> Naruto and Kakashi vs Sasuke Full Fight English Dub" by Mama  
> The fic starts at 36:24 and ends around 41:23
> 
> Should I make a chapter 2? Please let me know.


End file.
